Through my eyes
by amberheart19
Summary: Sequel to the girl with the axe. Johanna's life during the 72nd, 73rd and 74th hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

Since my stylist got shot last year, I get a new idiotic capitolite this year.

I'm about to be sent on my victory tour when a district 7 girl who can't be more than a year younger than me races over to me.

"Johanna, your sister died"

"She can't be dead, she was running around an hour ago"

"If she was alive, she wouldn't be in two pieces on the floor of your house"

"No." I gasp


	2. Chapter 2

I start running towards my house to see if the girl was right when my new stylist pulls me back. I struggle, but I just get dragged onto the train.

I lie down on my bed and go to sleep.

My godamn stylist walks into the room and says we're almost at district 12.

I am forced to lie down as my prep team yanks off all the hair on my body, and about half of the skin. Thay have me put on some comfortable clothes and get to work on my hair.

My hair is short and choppy after I cut it in the arena. It has blood red streaks in the bangs that I did myself.

They twist and turn my head and almost kill me as they try and figure out how to make my hair look better.

Finally, they reach for the scissors. I yell at them and slap the scissors away.

They decide to leave it alone, but they put more red streaks in it.

I put on a red dress covered in black lace, grab Zane's axe and walk onto the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

The crowd claps as I walk onto the stage.

I say a brief speech about there tributes, who I had never spoken to and walk away.

The next few districts are pretty boring until we get to district 10.

A woman who looks like Sofianna walks up to me and makes a rude hand gesture at me. I glare at her threateningly and walk away.

Sofianna's family is mean like her.

I'm not surprised about that


	4. Chapter 4

I don't pay attention to the other districts until we get to district 2.

I ask there mayor about what happened to Carlin's dad.

I find out that he is sitting in prison, waiting for me to order his assassination.

I run over to a peacekeeper holding a gun to his chest.

"No." I scream " don't kill him. I wanted the stylist to die."

The peacekeeper lowered his gun and I asked Carlin's dad why he shot at me.

He tells me that I killed his daughter, so he should get to kill me.

I tell him that Carlin and I are even because she killed my boyfriend.

Since Carlin wasn't as bad as I thought she was, I gave district 2 an eighth of my tribute winnings.

District 2 won't be killing our tributes anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlin's dad proceeds to tell me about Carlin.

Apparently, there had been a huge fight that year over who would get to be the female tribute.

They decided that whoever was reaped got the spot.

Carlin didn't train, so she was desperate to survive, so she tryed to kill Sofianna.

Sofianna said she would let Carlin go if she killed Zane.

I nodded and realized that Sofianna is the one that I should be mad at.

I sigh and get on the train as it leaves for the capitol.


	6. Chapter 6

**please review. If you're are confused, read the girl with the axe, review it, and come back to this.**

**No flaming, but constructive criticism is appreciated**

* * *

the train arrives in the capitol and I am brought over to a hhuge mob of victors.

The first victor I talk to is Cashmere from district 1. She is the shallowest, brattiest bitch who ever lived.

I consider beheading her, but I don't think that would have gone over well with the capitol.

She introduces me to her brother Gloss, who is just as annoying as her.

President Snow calls me over, and I walk onto stage as the crowd cheers.

I reach out and punch the president in the face.


	7. Chapter 7

**We have finally gotten to the part where Johanna demonstrates her hatred for the capitol.**

**Time for Snow to get tortured!**

**Please review**

* * *

"Thank you for allowing me to punch you in the face, President Snowballs." I say, as the crowd roars in laughter.

President Snow squeezes his glass so tightly that the blood inside rains down as the cup is crushed.

He glares at me and shoves me off the stage.

I get back up and he makes his final speech.

"That's our newest victor, the girl who freaking punched me in the face" he says as I walk off stage.

Later, Snow corners me.

" I would kill you, but I'm not allowed to kill a victor. However, I can kill him." Snow says, as he reveals my father, who is tied to the wall with a knife at his throat.

" Try to save him, all it will do is get him killed faster"

I lunge forward towards the knife as Snow deaks the death blow.


	8. Chapter 8

**review. My goal is to get at least 10 reviews each on this and the girl with the axe. Review both of them!**

**Almost time for Johanna's first set of tributes. **

**remember, she's still only twelve**

* * *

I reach out and punch Snow again. He laughs at me and rubs my father's blood on my hands.

"Looks like someone had so much fun in the arena that she wanted to do it again" Snow says as he leaves me alonewith my father's body.

Finnick Odair walks over and sees me crying.

"What the heck? Who is that body on the floor, pretty girl" he asks me.

"It's my father and Snow killed him. Don't call me pretty girl. I'm an ugly murdurer and you're a snow-endorsed pretty boy who cheats on every girl he meets" I say to Finnick, who is currently laughing at what I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Read and review. **

**Major plot twist coming up soon.**

**Happy reading**

* * *

" I'm ugly on the inside and the outside. I killed my father."

"You didn't kill your father. Snow did. As for outer beauty, district 7 needs better stylists, but at least your hair looks good" Finnick tells me.

I go back to the train and find my stylist, who tells me that I ripped my dress and that my hair looks bad.

My stylist says she will fix my hair, and I tell her not to cut it.

I lean back and fall asleep as she does my hair.

When I wake up, my hair looks great. There are more red streaks and my hair is down. My stylist disobeyed my orders by cutting it a little more evenly and giving me bangs, but I don't mention it.

I look like I'm prepared to kill again.

I am prepared.

I'm prepared to kill Snow.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the song lyrics hidden in here. Please review immediately**

* * *

"Look who it is" president Snow says,"my favorite princess in the fairytale I call my life"

"_I'm not your princess, this ain't your fairytale" _I say to president Snow, "_this isn't Hollywood, this is a small town." _I start to sing.

Snow asks me what I'm singing about.

I tell him that I don't know and thet it just sounded right to me.

A capitolite offers me champagne as I race back to the train in embarrassment.

I hide in my room and try to remember why the hell I started singing about random things.

Another string of words pops into my head.

"_It's too late for you and your white horse to come around"_

Those words make me think of Zane as I drift into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**that song was perfect for Johanna's story. Ithas a line later in the song about getting lost in someone's eyes like Johanna does in the prequel to this. This is not the plot twist i was talking about.**

**All the singng is just to tell the story slightly differently.**

**Tellme what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

I wake up to find Finnick standing next to my bed throwing up from the champagne last night.

He starts to sing as he pukes.

"_let me tell you now you're the lucky one, let me tell you now you're the lucky one, let me tell you now you're the lucky one. Oh oh oh oah"_

I look at him wierdly.

"You're lucky you're not barfing. I think Snow poisoned the wine and thought that you would try it" Finnick tells me.

I leave Finnick to puke in peace and go sit in the main area of the train.

We pass a sign with my name in flashing red lights.

_Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky._

I think of how that sounds a little bit like what Finnick was singing.

I wonder what has gotten into me lately. Why do I keep making up songs?


	12. Chapter 12

**more hidden song lyrics. One more song that I thought matches the story and we're back to normal. **

**This chapters finishes the reason for her immunity to the jabberjays**

**Please review**

* * *

I have been back in district 7 for almost a year when I find a note on my doorstep from Snow.

_This is the last time I won't hurt you anymore._

I gasp and run inside.

My mother's body is lying on the floor. Next to it is a note.

_I found myself at your door, just like all those times I did before._

I turn around and find Snow standing in my house wwith an evil grin on his face.

"You killed my mother, didn't you"

"Yes indeed"

I reach out and pin him against a wall.

I kick him in the crotch a couple times and run into the woods.

I sit down on a tree stump and cry.

" there's no one left I love" I sob," fuck you, president Snow"

The jabberjays repeat my words, and soon the woods seem to be the ones swearing at Snow.


	13. Chapter 13

**last song chapter. **

**I was crying while writing this story.**

**This chapter is about Johanna having a flashback about who she lost**

**Please review**

* * *

I continue to cry as I think about everyone I lost.

The first person I lost was Zane. I think back to when he died.

**_Zane, don't leave me! I call as life begins to leave him. I brush his hair out of his eyes and kiss him goodbye. Death claims him as a canon goes off._**

**_Carlin flicks her ponytail and slits his throat again in my mind as he dies._**

**_I slip the pouch out of his hand and grip his axe tightly as I allow his body to be collected. I kiss my three middle fingers and raise them in an act of defiance._**

_come on, come on, don't leave me likethis,_

_I thought I had you figured out. _

_Something's gone terribly wrong,_

_Let's finish what we started!_

I say to myself as I remember his death.

I also think of Liam, Brynna, mother and father.

How many people will Snow kill before he finally breaks me?


	14. Chapter 14

**Johanna's first set of tributes**

**Please review**

**plot twist really close**

* * *

A few days later, Iit is time for the reaping.

The escort reaches into the reaping ball for the boys and pulls out a name.

"Aj Maio"

I gasp as a boy walks out of the twelve year old boy section. Aj is Zane's brother.

Then the escort reaches into the girl's reaping ball and pulls out a name.

"Gracie Pines"

A girl from the eighteen year old section comes up.

The two tributes say goodbye to their families as Blight and I decide who mentors who.

Blight quickly says that it will be too painful for me to mentor Zane's brother, so he sticks me with Gracie.

Crap. I'm mentoring a girl who is five years older than me.


	15. Chapter 15

**The plot twist is here!**

**I feel bad for Johanna. Her tribute is way older than her, and her dead boyfriend's brother got reaped**

**Please review**

* * *

I ask Gracie what her strategy is.

"My strategy is to find a mentor who isn't a crying little girl. You're five years younger than me. I'm not going to listen to you" she tells me.

I feel insulted. She just said she's going to fing a new mentor just because I'm younger than her.

Aj walks into the room and says that the tributes have switched mentors. He sits down and tells me about his plan.

I realize how much he looks like his brother.

Oops. I just fell in love with another guy who's about to compete Iin the hunger games.


	16. Chapter 16

**At this rate, Johanna might as well fall Iin love with every male tribute from district 7!**

**Do you like the plot twist? Review with your answer**

* * *

My stylist is back becaust everyone has to see the mentors.

I get all the hair ripped off my body, and my prep team gets to work on my hair.

It is about shoulder length and I won't let them cut it. Instead they fix my red streaks and straighten it.

Aj is the first tribute to be ready. He actually looks good in his green cargo pants and leaf covered polo shirt.

Gracie comes out in a short green dress and a leaf headband. She looks amazing in it.

I look down at the dress I'm wearing. It's the same one I wore in district 12.

When I walk out with my tributes, I have a hard time convincing people that I am a mentor and Gracie is a tribute.

I head for the audience at the parade when a person wearing all black shoves me in with my tributes. The mask slips and isee a bright green eye and a perfect blond curl.

Cashmere just shoved me in a carriage meant for the tributes!


	17. Chapter 17

**Time to show the real rreason why Johanna killed Cashmere...**

**Read and review**

* * *

I try to get out of the chariot when the parade starts.

The crowd starts mumbling that district 7 has three tributes when I stop the rumors.

"I am not a tribute. I won last year. A certain bitch named Cashmere put me in here" I scream as Cashmere blushes.

When the parade ends I race back to my room.

Aj quietly knocks on my door.

"You missed dinner. I thought you might want something to eat" he says.

I take the food and tell him that Gracie isn't getting any of the sponsor money. He nods and leaves the room.

Over the next few days, I get enough sponsor money to send Aj an axe on the fourth day. Apparently people want him to survive, sinse he's the first tribute to fall in love with his mentor.

Tomorrow, the 72nd hunger games begin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy hunger games!**

**Time for some more plot twists**

**Please review**

* * *

The tributes rise up into the arena.

The games start and Aj runs towards the cornucopia and grabs an axe and a backpack. He darts into the woods and I breathe a sigh of relief. He has survived the bloodbath.

Gracie does the same thing and lies down under a tree, completely oblivious to the fact that her district partner is above her.

The canons go off and there are 11 tributes left.

Gracie, Aj, both from one, both from two, both from four, the girl from six, the boy frome eight and the girl ftom ten are still alive.

The next morning, I send Aj a gift. It is a large bucket of tracker jacker venom. It looks like water and it has a note attached to it that says for district one.

Aj undestands and jumps to a tree above district one's camp. He lets the parachute float down and they drink what they think is water.

Cashmere starts swearing as both of her tributes die painful deaths.

After all the tributes go to sleep, Cashmere corners me and accuses me of interfering with the games.

I tell her that I was just giving Aj a weapon, and he decided to use it on her tributes.

I walk away and I go to sleep in front of the screen I use for sending gifts.


	19. Chapter 19

**Did you like Johanna's revenge on Cashmere?**

**Plot twist**

**Please review**

* * *

Gracie finally notices Aj in the tree. When he climbs down, he gets an axe in the chest from her.

Gracie runs away as Aj lies there dying. I send him medicine for his wound, and he gets up to try and track down the careers or Gracie.

Thrre canons go off, and Aj runs to the cornucopia.

The careers are there, fighting with eachother. The pair from district 4 are killed and the girl from 2 is dying.

Aj throws his axe and it kills the boy from two. Then he walks over to kill the girl from two, but she's already dead.

Blight and I cheer because we know that district 7 will win again.

Aj and Gracie circle around eachother. Aj swiftly stabs her with a knife and he has won the hunger games.

Gracie's canon goes off but Aj's victory announcement never happens.

The girl from ten walks over and swiftly beheads him.

I scream as the trumpets blare, and someone knocks me out before I kill someone.

The girl from ten has won the 72nd hunger games.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sadly, Aj is dead.**

**Please review and hope for a better hunger ggames next year.**

* * *

The girl introduces herself as Halianna Deathian.

She is Sofianna's twin sister.

She is a monster like her sister, and she hates me because i killed her sister.

Now, there's no one left I love, and no one left I ever loved. I now live in a world full of monsters.

The hunger games must stop. If I hadn't volunteered, everyone I love would still be alive.

No matter what happens in the next four years, President Snow must die.


	21. Chapter 21

**takes place a year later**

**73rd games**

**please review**

**More Johanna and Cashmere fights**

* * *

I braid my long hair and race to the reaping so that I ddon't get in trouble.

The girl's name gets drawn first.

"Hannah Farrell"

A small sixteen year old girl wih dark hair and blue eyes walks onto the stage.

Then the boy's name gets called.

"Jackson Harvey"

A tall eighteen tear old boy with bright red hair walks onto the stage.

Happy hunger games to the next victims.

Blight and I debate over who we want to mentor. Hannah will probably get more sponsors, but Jackson is more likely to win. In the end, I get Hannah because she is closer to my age.

We get on the train and depart for th capitol.


	22. Chapter 22

One of the tributes will always remain in Johanna's heart.

**the other one will be forgotten. **

**Review and read**

* * *

On the ttrain ride to the capitol, the boys stay silent and avoid eachother. Hannah is a little scared of me after seeing me kill people, but starts talking onstoppably after she sees me pranking Cashmere with the tracker jacker venom.

I soon learn that Hannah is amazing with a bow and arrow, and can instantly recognize any plant. I am definitely going to have a hard time sending her to her death in the arena.

When we get to the capitol, the prep teams drag us in. I decide to switch from my normal red and black dresses to a purple dress withskinny straps with a gray scarf with owls on it.

Hannah walks out in a typical tree costume, but somehow manages to look amazing in it. Her hair is straightened and now has a purple streak.

Jackson is a perfectly normal tree.

Whaen the parade ends, Hannah and I sneak off alone. We go into the victors only area and Cashmere welcomes us.

"This is victors only" she says to Hannah.

"I'm not the only one who brought a guest. It looks like both of your tributes are here" I retort..

I punch her in the face as we go back to our rooms.


	23. Chapter 23

**I know it's surprising, but Johanna has a serious attachment to one of her tributes. **

**Plot twist in the arena**

**Please review**

* * *

The rest of our time at the training center goes by in a blur.

I have plenty of sponsor money, and I am using most of the money I got for winning.

Unless everything is going well for Hannah and she can definitely survive on her own, I have a plan.

I am going to break in and bust her out to save her.

I am not going to lose anyone else to the hunger games.


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy hunger games**

**Please review**

**almost at plot twist **

**Please review**

* * *

I go with Hannah to the launch pad thing. I tell her that no mmatter what, she will make it out alive.

I go back to the control room and the countdown is almost over.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Hannah races towards the cornucopia. She grabs a bow and kills a few people with the arrows, and then runs away.

She climbs a tree and I send her a parachute with a pack.

The pack is purple and contains enough food to last for weeks. It also contains fiftyspare arrows and a sweatshirt.

I turn my head to look at Blight's face. Apparently, Jackson died in the bloodbath.

There are only eight tributes who survived the bloodbath, and the other seven have formed an alliance.


	25. Chapter 25

**Please review.**

**Tributes left: both district one, both district two, both district four, boy from three, Hannah**

**(The boy from three is not part of the alliance)**

* * *

I wake up and notice that a forest fire is rapidly approaching Hannah's tree. I decide that that would be a good time to send her a parachute.

The alarm clock rings and wakes her up. She runs towards the cornucopia, which is safe from the fire.

All that's left is a huge hole and a small coil of wire. I send her another gift, which happens to be a large fire extinguisher. She uses it on the fire, so the fire is no longer a threat.

"Johanna, I think that's considered cheating" Cashmere yells.

I walk over to her station and punch her in the face.

"Since when was sending a parachute considered cheating" I retort, as I start swearing at her.

Suddenly, what looks like a bomb goes off in the forest. Two canons go off and Cashmere leaves the room.

More of the bombs go off, and then I start seeing the boy from three making them, and he is right below Hannah.

I have made up my mind. I am going on a rescue mission into the arena.


	26. Chapter 26

**Did you catch the plot twist? Johanna is ssneaking into the arena to get Hannah out alive!**

**Will it work?**

**Please review**

* * *

I walk over to the arena and find the maintenance door. I open it and walk into the arena.

Breaking in to the hunger games shouldn't be this easy. Breaking out will be harder.

I walk over to a tree and climb it. I hop between trees until I am right nedt to Hannah. I hand her a knife that has "use me to cut out your tracker" written on the handle.

Hannah quickly gets the tracker out and we run towards the place I found the maintenance door. The district 2 tributes are there so I kill them while they are still confused about why I'm here.

We walk out the door and Snow is standing there with a knife.


	27. Chapter 27

**Please review.**

**Warning: highly depressing chapter**

* * *

President Snow throws the knife and it knocks Hannah to the ground. He pulls it out, so now I'm the one holding the knife that killed her.

" Goodbye Johanna" she whispers, "At least we tried"

I cry and chuck the knife at Snow.

He starts swearing as I head back to the control room.

Apparently, the boy from three won.

He introduces himself as Byte Megatron, and he is 14 years old.

He kills people with his homemade bombs.

I see two peacekeepers carrying Hannah's dead body.

She is dead because of my plan.


	28. Chapter 28

**Why won't you guys review?**

**Johanna finds out that Snow has put together a little place to remind her about what he's done.**

* * *

I walk into the district 7 graveyard.

There is a fenced in area, and the gate is open.

I walk in there and find out that everyone I've ever loved is buried there.

The first grave belongs to my brother, Liam. It has the words _to leave oneself must happen, but to leave another is unbearable_inscribed on it.

I realize that the words mean that you will die, but the ones you love will be sad when it happens.

The next grave belongs to Zane. It has the words _in another life, I would make her stay. I'll just have to say that you're the one that got away_inscribed on it.

I realize that it means that if he could come back to life, he would love me and never let me go.

I cry when I read those words.

The next grave is Brynna's. It has the words _if I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn. Send me away with the words of a llove song _ inscribed on it.

I rrealize that it means that if she had to die young, she would have wanted it to be peaceful. Her death certainly wasn't peaceful.

The next grave is my father's. It has the words _I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart, you pull me up as I fall apart _inscribed on it. I realize that it means that no matter how powerful you are, you can still die.

The next grave is Aj's. It has the word_cause i'm coming at you like a dark horse. Are__you ready for, ready for a perfect storm, perfect storm. Cause once you're mine once you're mine, there's no going back _inscribed on it. I realize that it means that he was killed by a secret whirlwind of death.

The next grave is my mother's. It has the words _falling from cloud nine, crashing from the high, you know I'm letting go tonight_inscribed on it. TThe words mean that she went from a good life to being claimed by death.

The last and newest one is Hannah's. It has the words _tell me a secret, ask me a question. I'm going back to the start _inscribed on Iit. They mean that she was the first person I really talked to, and she had to go back to where she was before the arena.

I sit next to her grave and cry.


	29. Chapter 29

**All the inscriptions on the graves are lines from songs except for Liam's.**

**here are the songs and who they're by**

**Zane- the one that got away by Katy Perry**

**Brynna- if I die young by The Band Perry**

**Johanna's father- human by Christina Perry**

**Aj- dark horse by Katy Perry**

**Johanna's mother- wide awake by Katy Perry**

**Hannah- the scientist by Coldplay**

**I do not own any of these songs or the hunger games. **

* * *

I walk away from the graves and back to my house.

TThere's no one left I love.

* * *

The next year, the tributes are about to be reaped.

A tall girl with blond hair and freckles is drawn. I used to know her because she is the same age as me.

A boring boy with dark hair is called.

Blight can have him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Follow, favorite, and review**

* * *

I talk to my tribute.

Apparently, her sixteenth birthday was yesterday, so she's older than me. Her name is Jaelyn Corey and she loves to play pranks on people.

She proves her love for pranks as she removes the stilts from under her dress.

* * *

Many days pass in the capitol, and I never bother to learn the name of our male tribute. He glares at me and never talks, but Jaelyn is always talking.

She tells

me that the male tribute's name is Frank.

* * *

I learn a little more about the other tributes.

District 1-

Glimmer, girl who reminds me of Cashmere

Marvel, huge boy

District 2-

Clove, small but dangerous girl

Cato, huge boy who might win

District 3-

Kiara, small weak girl

Aeon, boy who reminds me of Byte

District 4-

Marina, career girl

Peter, small twelve year old boy

District 5-

Finch, sneaky girl who reminds me of myself

Daniel, nondescript boy

District 6-

Shayla, fast but weak girl

Morphos, morphling addicted boy

District 7-

Jaelyn, my awesome female tribute

Frank, other nondescript boy

District 8-

Kayla, girl with serious sword skills

Bythos, surprisingly strong boy

District 9-

Scylla, nondescript girl

Theseus, nondescript boy

District 10-

Katianna, girl from the deathian family

Achilles, crippled boy

District 11-

Rue, fast twelve year old girl

Thresh, huge boy with anger issues

District 12-

Katniss, girl with a ridiculously high training score

Peeta, boy who loves Katniss

* * *

There is only one interesting event in the capitol.

"Haymitch, Katniss is on fire" I yell.

Haymitch is too drunk to notice.

Instead of running around screaming, Katniss is unfazed by her flaming dress.

I have a feeling that she's going to win, and I begin to hate her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sadly, what happend in the arena is now out of my control. **

**The tributes will be making alliances now.**

**Please review. **

* * *

The careers have already been bunched together for days when I tell Jaelyn to start finding allies. There ends up being three groups of allies and a few stray tributes.

Career pack

Glimmer

Marvel

Marina

Cato

Clove

Peeta

Jaelyn's pack

Jaelyn

Kayla

Finch

Peter

Aeon

Shayla

Kiara

Morphos

Frank?

Thresh?

Daniel?

Katniss lovers

Katniss

Rue

Peeta?

Thresh?

* * *

The games start tomorrow.

Jaelyn has a training score of five and Frank has a two.

We do not have a chance in this game.


	32. Chapter 32

**I have now completely lost control over who dies.**

**Please review**

* * *

Jaelyn steps off her pedestal and heads for the cornucopia. Pretty soon, her cannon goes off.

I ccan't even watch as both tributes die in less than 20 minutes.

When the bloodbath ends, 14 tributes remain.

Both from district one, both from two, Marina and Peeta are still alive. Aeon is also alive, but is now a career.

Katniss is running around on her own, searching for Rue.

Jaelyn's alliance has been hit the hardest. Kayla and Finch are the only ones who hhaven't joined another alliance, and they can't even find eachother.

I go to sleep while staring at the screen.

When I wake up, canons start going off. Apparently, Kayla died last night.

I notice that the district 5 mentors have left the room, and are abandoning Finch. I decide to take over as her mentor.

I send her some food and a set of knives. I also send her water, because there isn't enough in the arena.

I have decided that I like Finch.

Maybe it's because she reminds me of myself.


	33. Chapter 33

**read and review!**

**#deathtobreadboy**

* * *

Over the next few days, I continue to send Finch supplies. Every time, she thinks they're from her mentor.

Now, the only tributes left are Rue, Marvel, Katniss, Peeta, Finch, Thresh, Cato, and Clove.

Katniss just started blowing stuff up, and Aeon is dead because of it.

Suddenly, I see Marvel chuck a spear at Rue. Katniss shoots Marvel, and he dies.

Rue begs Katniss to sing to her, and Katniss does what she's told.

Whe they're done Rue dies and gets covered in flowers.

At least she got a nice death, unlike some other tributes I've mentored.

A few days later, Cashmere realizes why I'm still here. She pins me to a wall and tells me that I can't help Finch anymore.

I am forced to listen to her.


	34. Chapter 34

**#deathtobreadboy**

* * *

I rrealize that I shouldn't have agreed to stop sending Finch supplies. She is completely out of food and desperately needs water.

I consider going in yo the arena, but the last time I did that, my best friend died.

They announce that there is going to be a feast.

I fill Finch's pack with water. When the feast begins, she runs over and grabs the pack and runs away.

Clove tries to kill Katniss, but Clove ends up dying.

A few days later, Finch finds some berries that Peeta collected.

She obviously knows that they are poisonous, because she aced the edible plant test.

"My mentors have abandoned me. Why would I want to draw out my death?" She says as she eats the nightlock bberries.

She dies instantaneously, and I say some r-rated words.

Cashmere walks up to me and laughs.

"It looks like someone's lost three tributes this year" she says.

I punch her and slam her against the wall.

"Hey, no fighting!" Byte says.

We listen to him so we don't get blown up.

"I will get you one day, Cashmere." I say.


	35. Chapter 35

_I found myself at your door, just like all those times I did before_

* * *

While Cashmere and I were fighting, Katniss and Peeta won together.

Later that week, they are about to be presented as the victors.

I see a girl in a yellow dres standing below the stage where Katniss is supposed to be.

"Get where you're supposed to be" I tell her.

She tells me she is supposed to be there.

Then I realize something. The girl in the yellow dress is Katniss.

I can barely believe it. This is the girl who just won the hunger games.

"How old are you?" I ask.

" I'm sixteen" she replies.

Crap. She's older than me. I start to act older than I am.

"That's how old I was when I won" I lie.

She actually believes me... for now.

* * *

**This is the last chapter. **

**Review and tell me how you liked it.**

**The next part of the series is called memories of you.**

**It is about the time between tbe end of the 74th games and the beginning of the 75th.**

**Happy reading!**


End file.
